<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wine Bottles and Interventions by dangsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211222">Wine Bottles and Interventions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangsu/pseuds/dangsu'>dangsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teenagers, The Midwest, and Wine Bottles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bandom, My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangsu/pseuds/dangsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Mikey haven't been getting along lately. Frustrated with her sons' constant bickering and arguments, Donna Way decided to host an interventions with none other than the Way brother expert, Frank Anthony Iero.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>“Frank Anthony Iero, get the fuck off my table!”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikey Way/Pete Wentz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teenagers, The Midwest, and Wine Bottles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wine Bottles and Interventions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey so I made it a series....(?) I have some ideas what I'll post in the series, but let me know if you have any suggestions. You can let me know in the coments or if you want to email your ideas or just talk, you can email me at dang.kamsu28@gmail.com. I'm quite lonely, I'd love to chat. This fic is pretty crappy, I wrote it mainly for fun. Anyways lemme know what y'all think. Stay Safe!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So I think you all know why you have been called here”, Frank announced from the top of the kitchen table.  He had rounded up Gerard and Mikey into the Way’s kitchen. The brothers were sitting around the table, both with crossed arms and annoyed looks. Frank honestly didn’t know that Gerard and Mikey were related at first, they didn’t look too much alike, but their mannerisms were so onpoint it was freaky. Frank just smiled down and waved back at the boys. He was waiting for Miss Way to make her way into the kitchen and then he’d start the intervention.</p><p>Gerard and Mikey may or may not have been acting a bit hostile towards each other lately. Gerard would make snarky comments about a certain Pete Wentz and Mikey would bite back asking Gerard when the last time he got any was. Frank thought that the amount of times Gerard and Mikey had rolled their eyes that they would have fallen out. Miss Way didn’t know why her boys were acting up, of course. Even if the brothers were going at each other's throats, they weren’t gonna snitch on each other. No, that was straight up a war crime.</p><p>Since Frank was conveniently always at the Way’s in between classes, doing homework, and hanging out on the weekends, Miss Way had asked him if he knew anything about Gerard and Mikey’s little feud. She probably figured that if anybody knew it would be Frank. Now Frank was no snitch either, he wasn’t gonna rat Mikey out like that. Instead, he suggested that they stage an intervention and the boys rat themselves out themselves. Miss Way had laughed, clapped Frank’s shoulder, and said that Frank was the son she always wanted. The intervention was timed to start at six pm sharp but it was already six o’ five. Miss Way must have gotten caught in the latest episode of Boy Meets World. She really liked that show for some reason. She also had a thing for Italian dramas, Frank swears that if Miss Way ever met his mom that they'd be best friends. They could cry over weird dramas all day that none of their sons understood at all (it wasn’t just the language barrier).</p><p>“Frank Anthony Iero, get the fuck off my table!”, Miss Way stretched as she stumbled down the stars. She was carrying a glass of wine and a pack of cigarettes. Frank used to look at the way that Mikey partied or the Way Gerard cursed and wondered where they got it from. He knew now that it was all learnt behavior.</p><p>“Sorry Miss Way”, Frank hastily apoligzed, leaping off the table at the speed of light.</p><p>“What in God’s name where you doing on the fucking table anyways?”, she asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table and lighting a cigarette. </p><p>“I was watching the cattle, making sure that Gerard and Mikey didn’t leap away like sheep”, Frank explained while taking the seat next to Miss Way.</p><p>Miss Way rolled her eyes but chuckled. “Kids these days”, she huffed while taking a long drag from the cigarette. It’s a wonder that none of the Ways had lung cancer, there was always somebody smoking inside the house. “Anyways, you boys”, she sneered at her sons, “are having issues, I presume. It’s been five days of your back to back bickering. I’m tired of it. We are going to fix it. Right now. Spill everything now”, she demanded.</p><p>Frank nearly flinched at the looks that Gerard and Mikey were giving him. They could just <em>smell</em> that he was affiliated with this intervention. They were gonna give him hell. Shit. Frank tried to smile at them and give an innocent wave.</p><p>“Now, boys”, Miss Way reiterated when no one spoke up.</p><p>Mikey crossed his arms and slouched into the foldable chair. “What do you wanna know?”, he asked. Gerard rolled his eyes next to Mikey, taking out a pack of NewPort cigarettes. He lit one up with the lighter laying on the table and proceeded to put it back when Mikey snatched the pack from him with a smile. Gerard lunged at Mikey as Mikey attempted to pull a cigarette out, causing Mikey to grip the cigarettes with his whole life. They played a game of tug of war for a while and Miss Way gave Frank an exasperated look. </p><p>“Goddamnit! Gerad just give your brother a fucking cigarette, it’s not a big deal!”, Miss Way yelled.</p><p>“No! Mikey’s a shit head!”, Gerad yelled, not bothering to even give a glance to Miss Way. He just continued to fight Mikey for the pack of cigarettes.</p><p>“Mikey, I’ll give you one of mine. Just stop!”, Miss Way yelled again.</p><p>“No!”, Mikey. “It’s not the same if it’s not Gerard’s”.</p><p>“Fuck you Mikey”.</p><p>“Fuck you Gerard! You’re the one who’s been but hurt this whole weak for no goddamn reason! I don’t even know why you’re being a dick to me!”, Mikey released the cigarettes and Gerard fell back off his chair. Miss Way merely raised her eyebrows at Mikey’s outburst. </p><p>“Is this about a girl?”, Miss Way suddenly asked. She sounded like she was actually asking herself and not really expecting an answer. Frank could have laughed at the irony and he gave Miss Way a look as Gerard picked himself off the floor.  </p><p>“You know why!”, Gerard exclaimed.</p><p>Mikey just sighed and rubbed his temples. He grabbed his mother’s cigarettes and lighter and lit a cigarette for himself. “I really don’t”, he mumbled between the cigarettes. “At first I thought it was because you were jealous-”</p><p>“So it is about a girl!”, Miss Way exclaimed, smiling at Frank. Frank really felt like cracking up about now.</p><p>“I’m not jealous of you and Pete”, Gerard started, calming down.</p><p>“Wait… Pete’s not a girl’s name”. If Frank had a brain, he would have thought to bring a camera and taken a picture of Miss Way’s priceless jaw drop.</p><p>“I’m just mad because I know that he’s not good enough for you. You deserve better than Pete. He’s a player”, Gerard admitted. “I told you that I didn’t like him and then you invited him over. It just peeved me, that’s all”.</p><p>Mikey nodded in understanding. “That’s why you were mad? I thought you were mad because we left during the movie…”.</p><p>“Oh no, I’m mad at that too. You two are so loud-”</p><p>“Stop!”, Miss Way yelled. Frank jumped in his seat and turned to face Miss Way who looked like she was on the verge of tears. “I do not want to hear about my teenage son’s sex life”, Miss Way sobbed horrified. “Mikey, I just want to let you know that I accept you no matter who you are. I don’t care if you are gay. I don’t even care that you lost your virginity upstairs while I was sleeping the next room over to a guy named Pete-”</p><p>“I didn’t lose my virginity to Pete”, Mikey interjected.</p><p>“Oh God, honey that makes it even worse”, Miss Way winced. “Not something to tell your mother. I don’t give a shit about what you do, don’t do it here. Make peace with your brother, call it a day, and go to bed”.</p><p>Mikey nodded. “Sorry Ma. Also I’m not really gay. Pete’s just a… exception. He’s-”</p><p>“Mikey’s midwestern boo-thang”, Gerard spat. “It’s fucking discusting, he’s midwestern accent. I fucking hate it. The midwest fucking sucks ass”, Gerard cursed.</p><p>“Hey, I think the accent is cute!”.</p><p>“Yeah, because your fucking him! Or he’s fucking you… I don’t really know how that goes”, Gerard admitted sheepishly. “And don’t answer, I don’t want to know who tops”.</p><p>Mikey opened his mouth to day something but then closed it promptly. Miss Way stood up from the table and walked over to her wine cabinet. She refiled her cup generously before exiting the room without another word, leaving Frank alone with the Way brothers.</p><p>“So…”, Frank started. “Are you guys good?”, he asked. Gerard and Mikey nodded.</p><p>“I’m sorry I was being a bitch because of Pete. I still hate him. But I’m sorry I’ve been taking my hate of him out on you”, Gerard apoligzed. Mikey took a drag of the cigarette and put it out.</p><p>“Sorry I made fun of your sad sex life”, Mikey aplogized unapoligeticly. Gerard just rolled his eyes.</p><p>“When I was your age all the girls liked me”, Gerard pouted. Mikey laughed. </p><p>“Sure”.</p><p>“I’m telling you Mikey, they really did!”.</p><p>“Gerard, you don’t even shower! I find it hard to believe that any girl would want to even be within six feet of you”.</p><p>“Oh, but I used to shower. And let me tell you, when I did shower, I was getting girls”.</p><p>Frank let out a breath while watching the Way brothers bicker. They could be ever so annoying. They could be so much fun to hang out with. They could be so funny. They could be so wild.He hated them so much sometimes, but most of the time he loved them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Contact me at dang.kamsu28@gmail.com !!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>